Like Pulling Teeth
by Moon's Smile
Summary: Sasagawa Kyouko was a good girl. She didn't like doing bad things. She didn't go to that late night party. She didn't try to seduce a mafia boss. She certainly didn't get pregnant with that same mafia boss's child. She could never let something like that happen. And yes, Sasagawa Kyouko was lying through her damn teeth. – Slight AU, TYL; 2795
1. Like What?

**Hi. My first try at the wonderful pairing of 2795. There will be a small sprinkling of some other couples in here as well...I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't draw nearly as good as Amano Akira, so no, I don't own KHR...**

* * *

Like Pulling Teeth

.

.

.

Currently, Sasagawa Kyouko was freaking out royally.

It had been a normal day, sun flitting the sky in slight oranges, red bleeding over the earth as the moon slowly assumed its reign. The auburn haired girl's face had been alighted in the sun's flaring glare as she walked home from work; she had tumbled on the sidewalk, heels clicking, and each stride had felt heavier than the last.

Her forehead had blared with pain, the throbbing in her head ghostly yet numbing, like a bad joke. She had felt dizzy, stumbles in her step and she fought to keep balance, hand holding onto whatever came to reach.

When she had come home, she emptied the contents of her stomach and slid down the length of her bedroom's wall. She had felt horrible, after such a long while. She hadn't gotten sick like this since her high school days. Her head had hurt, pulsed with the uncomfortable feeling and there was nothing she could do to stop it. And then Haru-chan had called.

"_Kyouko-chan!"_ she had screamed once the ginger had answered, the loud noise grating her ears and making her hiss. _"What happened?!"_

"I'm...not feeling the best..." Kyouko had struggled to respond, voice wilting and hoarse. She gingerly pressed her fingertips to the aching of her head.

Haru had paused for a moment, neither side speaking, only the light sounds of the sick female's deep breaths. Each sound had brought her pain, and her stomach was somersaulting in her abdomen. She felt like falling over, the queasy feeling driving her insane.

Some shuffling from the other line; Haru quickly quipped, urgency laced within her tone, _"Kyouko-chan, I'm coming over now."_

Without another word, before the sick female could even form a proper sentence, the line had cut. Kyouko had ended up releasing an inhuman sound from the edges of her throat, from the pain and queasiness.

And now, Kyouko was left gaping in her living room, her dark-haired best friend containing her shouts.

The night had stilled, darkness curtained over the world. There wasn't an inch of light in Kyouko's small apartment, besides a small sliver of ivory light spilling on her face.

She held the offending object in her hand, loosely gripped it with quivering fingers, and almost passed out.

"I'm...pregnant..."

It was breathy, voiced as a cruel reality rather than a question. Haru breathed over her shoulder, eying the small positive sign on the item with wide pupils, hand covering her gaped mouth.

"Kyouko-chan, you're pregnant!" Haru decided to give her own input, followed by her signature "Hahi!"  
Kyouko withdrew a glare from her glassy eyes, quirking her head to stare at her best friend.

"I just said that, Haru-chan!" The light-haired female was exasperated, uneasiness weighing down her shoulders like boulders. Sasagawa Kyouko, twenty-four years old, unmarried (she didn't even have a boyfriend for fuck's sake), was pregnant. It couldn't be that bad, right?

No. It was fucking horrible.

Kyouko hastily threw the test in the trash, paced around the living room, headache forgotten, sweat spreading a thin sheen over her body. She thought, thought, and thought. She sort of felt trapped, uncomfortable, unbelievably frantic and stupid, like roosters flocking at her feet and surrounding her.

"What kind of analogy was that...?" Haru slowly asked, question forming on her features. Kyouko shot her an incredulous gaze. She hadn't realized she had been thinking aloud.

"Analogies add color to a conversation," she countered smoothly, with a bright yet dimming smile, despite her hurling insides. A hurricane was brewing in there, with forgotten and urgent feelings going wild.

"When they make _sense_," Haru responded with a shrug, nonchalant. Kyouko halted her pacing, sat down on her couch, and held her forehead in her hands.

"Haru-chan," Kyouko started patiently, as kind as she could, "did you come here to talk about analogies?" Sheepishly, Haru shook her head in the negative.

"You're pregnant!" Haru repeated and holy shit, Kyouko felt like smacking her.

Sweetness be damned; she mumbled in a low, disbelieving voice, the type she had when her brother had first told her Santa didn't exist, "I'm fucking pregnant…"

"Again, Kyouko-chan, horrible analogy…" Why did Kyouko keep thinking out loud? "And language! Hahi!" She gasped in an over-dramatic way, irritating yet necessary in its own right.

"Proper speech doesn't quite fit this situation..." Kyouko muttered with a glare in her eyes, light brow creased and lips fighting to be bow, thin, and hiding.

Haru nodded, thumb on her chin as if in deep thought. "You're right. The vulgarity just tells how horrible the situation actually is..."

"You really know how to make me feel better, Haru-chan..." It was the speculated sarcastic response, hiding the fact that Kyouko was slowly failing to maintain sanity. It was slipping away from her, threading through her fingers, flying away from arm's length. And the normal life she had had once was completely gone now, shattered, disintegrated into the air in front of her as if mocking her. One mistake, one foolish decision, and her fate was decided. It was so _stupid_.

And then, Sasagawa Kyouko froze, like an iceberg but colder.

"That was a good analogy..." the golden head absent-mindedly muttered. Haru raised one thin eyebrow, staring at her best friend. "Haru-chan." Stoic, still, level, yet serious; Haru stiffened as she replied, "Yes?" with a slight shiver in her voice. Kyouko blinked her eyes just once.

"How the hell did I get pregnant...?"

They both left the question to float there in the atmosphere between them, to dissolve into their minds, deciphering the deeper meaning behind the otherwise simple words.

Haru blinked her dark eyes. Kyouko's ambers were expecting, too expecting.

"Hahi. I'm surprised, Kyouko-chan. Your parents never had the conversation with you? Well, when a boy and a girl love each other they–"

It wasn't a sound that cut off Haru's incessant babbling. It was the menacing aura the other girl was letting off that scared Haru to the bone. Immediately, she pressed her lips shut, indecisive and certainly scared for her life.

"Sorry..." The frightened girl murmured almost incoherently, thumbs fiddling. Kyouko's fingers curled and uncurled loosely in her lap, in expectation and nervousness. She was nervous, confusion forming in the corners of her mouth and reflecting off her eyes. "You really don't know how you got pregnant?" Haru was sort of speechless, Kyouko assumed, and the other was having trouble forming words in the shock. The golden-haired girl was surprised she was still able to think clearly. Or maybe she wasn't.

Kyouko halted movement for a moment. "...No..." There was an exasperated sound, followed by an overly tacky display of a dramatic face-palm.

Haru plopped next to her friend on the couch, grabbed the auburn head's shoulders, and shook her as if she was a tasty can of juice.

"Do you not remember getting laid?!" Kyouko frowned at her choice of words.

"I prefer 'slept with'..." she supplied bashfully. Haru had a frown of her own carving her lips.

"I thought you said no proper speech..." A slight nod, and she continued. "You seriously don't remember getting screwed by a guy?! Really?!"

Kyouko opened her mouth, forming a round shape with her lips, and blinked at her friend. "If I got laid, I certainly would have told you, Haru-chan."

Another frown slipped on Haru's mouth, plain yet meaningful, the corners tugged downwards slightly. "I knew you were pregnant the instant you told me you didn't feel well."

Kyouko's lips parted, like a shadow, but very, very visible. A shimmer of shock crossed her eyes, and then, "Really?"

Haru nodded, as if a wise, knowing mother. She released the other girl's shoulders and leaned her elbows on her thighs. "Remember that party your brother had some time ago?" Haru phrased the words slow, patient, waiting, unlike ever before and Kyouko's limbs went stiff, silent yet frightened. Suddenly, it all came rushing back to her, a train zooming in her skull and crashing with realization.

"Yes..." It was shy and croaked out quickly.

"Do you remember anything you did there...?" the dark-haired female interrogated, and Kyouko felt like she was sitting with a detective, uneasy and hands clammy from a crime she had committed. Only right now the situation was dire.

"I was really, really drunk..." Her response evaded Haru's initial question, and straight away the latter beamed, eyes brighter and a joking smile alighting the room.

"I can't believe I managed to stay sober! I have a high tolerance for alcohol!" She celebrated, hands in the air. "Unfortunately, Kyouko-chan, you don't..." Haru trailed off, suddenly sheepish, eyes stray from the other female's face. Kyouko remembered that large, large reception hall, lights dimmed, vodka thick in the air and toxic in her nose. The scent had fused in her lungs, delving to the pits, and she felt intoxicated just from smelling it. She had known that this place was dangerous.

As soon as Haru had arrived, she had been downing shots, occasionally setting the glass down and screaming at a rather attractive silver-haired man. Kyouko had stayed in the corner, in shadows, away from the herd of tipsy people. She hadn't known anyone there, all unfamiliar eyes and faces engulfing her. There had been a beautiful woman with an eye patch and wide mauve eye gleaming yet idle. Her lips had been bowed in a thin line, charming, yet Kyouko had felt she had needed a friend.

Kyouko had opened her mouth, lips curled widely, friendly, yet the lonely woman had walked away, a distant look in her lone eye. A sigh passing her lips, Kyouko had scanned the crowd with quick eyes, looking for a certain white-haired man.

Kyouko did not ask what her brother's real line of work was. He had told her that he was a boxer, and that was that. But Kyouko knew better.

And when he had invited her to this business party, she had known it was not a good idea to come. It had seemed hazardous, dangerous, and there had been a foul feeling brewing in her abdomen, something clawing at the edges of her mind ruefully. Perhaps she had been being overly paranoid (Ryouhei had always poked fun at her for that trait) but this nagging feeling would not go away.

Kyouko had kept staring at the crowd, observant yet mindful, and carefully diligent, arms crossed across her chest tightly. Speaking of tight, the raven dress she had been sporting was overly tight, slipping on her body like second skin, enunciating the slight womanly curves she had managed to obtain. (Hana had wanted her friend to look "sexy" for this occasion; Kyouko had known better than to ever question the mind of Kurokawa Hana.) The brunette had felt lewd stares directed at her, not her eyes or face but body, and she shuffled uncomfortably in the safety of the corner.

And then she had felt a presence next to her, masculine aroma surrounding her and settling in her nose. It was sharp, yet delightful and she had been a little skeptical while she craned her neck.

He had been fairly taller than her, hair a shade darker than hers and unruly, spiky, unkempt but charming. His eyes had seemed warm, the same coffee color as his hair, yet slicing like a knife. His whole manner had screamed power, influence, dignity, gentleness, yet a faded shade of pride swirled in there as well, along with sheepishness and gentleness, immature yet mature.

She had fought to keep her eyes to the ground, away from his for she was scared she'd be hypnotized.

But he had been the first to speak, voice clear and deep, airily forming the words with lips quirked upwards. "Running away from the crowd?" His voice had immediately caused her ears to burn red, the sound sticking into her head like one of the lullabies her mother had sang a distant time ago.

"Basically," she had answered smoothly, eyes betraying her calm manner. He had shifted his hands to rest in his pockets (his suit had looked extremely expensive, sleek white and was that brand Armani?), a shrug in his shoulders. He had looked so put together, so defined and dutiful and dare she say beautiful.

Kyouko had then noticed that he hadn't spared her a glance, maybe when he had been walking over but she failed to notice. "It's not my thing either." He let out a chuckle, dissolving into the air and she could not keep her eyes stray.

And then she had heard the familiar screams of Haru, urging the brunette to join her in shots. Her squeaky screams had been followed by a masculine voice; the silver-haired man had waved his hands, appearing to be gesturing towards the two dark figures hiding in the corner. "Tenth! Come drink with me!"

The man next to her had waved his hand as well, in dismissal though. "Maybe later, Gokudera-kun..." He had seemed shy, sheepish like his eyes screamed, a child in the form of a man. Kyouko eyed him strangely. _Was his name Tenth...?_ Cue weird look.

Kyouko had resisted sighing. She was stupid.

But even with the resisting, the two escapees had eventually been tugged into the drinking. Hana had appeared out of thin air in front of Kyouko, and the former had literally dragged Kyouko to where the alcohol was and forced a shot down her throat. The "Tenth" had been dragged by a tall, smiling black-haired man and together they had been downing shots like no tomorrow.

Kyouko was dragged out of the past, Haru's voice cutting off her train of thoughts.

"Nice flashback, Kyouko-chan. Very detailed." Haru nodded in approval.

"I've had a thing for literature," Kyouko supplied with a nod of the head. "But I don't remember anything after that..."

Haru instantly blanched. "I do..." Her skin paled, a ghostly fade of light. "It wasn't exactly...pleasant..."

Now it was Kyouko's turn to pale. She gulped, mentally readying herself for what was to come.

Haru's eyes narrowed to a glare. "Hahi. You look like someone just died. Lighten up; you had a good time." Kyouko instantly brightened in crimson like a tomato. She never liked tomatoes.

"Meaning...?" She was feeling nervous; maybe she shouldn't have asked.

Haru's eyes narrowed somewhat, a mischievous glint in them, a smirk hanging at the corners of her mouth provocatively. "You had quite the adventure with someone named Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The light-haired female's eyebrow rose elegantly. "Who is that?" And then realization dawned on her. He had been the beautiful man with the airy voice that had been standing next to her in the corner of the hall, escaping the crowd of drunken idiots. Almost as if she was having a spastic attack, Kyouko stood up and flailed her arms in the air, almost hitting her ceiling fan. "I slept with _him_?!"

A slow nod, probably processing her friend's antics, and then Haru continued, "Hahi. You got really, _really_ drunk. He wasn't drunk, though." Kyouko gave a heavy, incredulous gaze. "After like three shots, you were done." Haru felt it necessary to add strange hand movements paired with her explanation. "You got _really_," she stressed the syllables too much for comfort, "close to Tsuna-san. Like, you were about to kiss him. I think you started touching him in..._some_...places." Kyouko's face reddened more; she felt the pounding of blood in her ears.

She was about to tell Haru to continue, but the words couldn't make it passed her lips. She ended up with a gurgled, dying sound escaping from the recesses of her throat, sounding monstrous in her ears. Haru frowned.

"That was scary, Kyouko-chan. Anyways, you grabbed his hand and literally _dragged _him upstairs. He seemed unwilling, that innocent guy. He's too cute for his own good." Haru had a glossy look in her eyes, dreamy and almost lust-filled in admiration. "I mean, if a cute girl like you was literally _inviting_ him to screw her, most guys would just do it without a second thought. But he refused!"

A menacing glower erupted from the ginger, "He did it anyway, didn't he?"

"Yeah, well, how much self-control do you think guys have? You're not giving him enough credit, Kyouko-chan. This whole thing is your fault, after all." She was so blunt; Kyouko collapsed on the couch, almost in tears. "You seduced a guy, Kyouko-chan! Be happy!"

Kyouko looked at her with shaking, watering eyes, tiredness dotting at the lids. "It isn't funny, Haru-chan." Haru gave an enthusiastic smile, despite the succumbing situation.

"It'll be okay, Kyouko-chan! Your baby will be adorable!" Arms wrapped around Kyouko's neck, warm and engulfing; Kyouko took a second to think about the little person forming inside her body. She let a little smile slither on her lips, despite her contradicting eyes.

"Oh yeah, Kyouko-chan," Haru stated in Kyouko's hair, "I found out that Tsuna-san is the boss of the biggest mafia family in the world."

At this, Kyouko promptly froze solid, eyes as wide as saucers, mouth agape.

She fainted.

.

.

.

Somewhere in the Vongola Mansion, Tsuna sneezed.

"Tenth, you're not getting sick are you?"

* * *

**Yeah...I apologize for the possible mistakes and possible OOC-ness. **

**Was it good? Bad? Awesome? Horrible? Leave me a review! I'd love to hear feedback. And ****I'm really not sure if I should continue this...Do tell if you want me to keep writing this. :)****  
**

**Ciao!**


	2. Like How?

**Hi there. Chapter two. This one is long and important.**

**Your reviews are amazing. Thank you guys so much! You're all lovely. ;)**

**OOC-ness follows in this chapter. You'll see why. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Like How?**

.

.

.

Currently, Sawada Tsunayoshi was nervous as fucking hell.

Perched on his large, large office chair (the chair was comfy and leathery, perfectly fit for a boss and Tsuna certainly felt like one sitting in it), caramels stared out into the distance, focusing on nothing in particular, teeth chattering in edginess.

The door was creaked open; in came Gokudera, glass of water in hand and scowl set in place.

A subtle orange glow spilled from the crack of the curtains, Tsuna's face alighted, the sun setting, sky flitted in reds and blues and pinks. The air was warm, breeze light on his hair and he couldn't help but relax a little when his right hand man handed him the drink.

"Thanks," he said dismissively, bringing the glass to his lips and gulping one large sip. Gokudera eyed his boss, forest eyes narrowed and eyebrow almost twitching. He looked so put together in that suit of his, crisp and clean and ready to take on the world.

Tsuna wasn't as ready as he was.

"Um, Tenth..." the silver-haired man started, bringing his hand to his mouth and clearing his throat. Tsuna peered at him from his bowed head, neck quirking, signaling him to continue.

"You seem...anxious..." The way Gokudera was uttering the words, lengthening the syllables, stretching out the letters, Tsuna was slightly skeptical, but only slightly.

Tsuna wasn't just _anxious_. No, _no_, his Hyper Intuition told him otherwise. His insides were going crazy, hurling widely inside like a storm instead of the sky he was supposed to be. Heart hammering, limbs slightly shaking, distress dotting his sharp facial features, Tsuna was unbelievably antsy and _something bad was going to happen._ Or was already happening but not to his knowledge...

Vongola Decimo pursed his lips, setting his water down for a second, palm pressed to his cheek in mock humor. "How anxious do I seem?" he was compelled to ask, lips just barely curled into a ghost of a grin.

Gokudera seemed to ponder this question for a moment, as if important to the fate of the world. Every question phrased by Tsuna was important in the Storm's eyes, no matter how trivial. That was how he was, loyal, strong, impulsive, yet Tsuna wouldn't mind putting his life in his Storm's hands.

Tsuna quietly sipped the water when Gokudera finally voiced his answer, "As if you got some chick pregnant, or something." His words were slightly stuttered, nervously forged and cracked around the edges.

The Vongola don then promptly proceeded to spit out the water in his mouth.

The breath was knocked out of him, throat constricted and choking. He gurgled, coughs wrecking his body and quickly Gokudera ran around the desk to pat his boss on the back, shooting encouraging words. "Tenth! Breathe!"

Tsuna hit his chest with his fist, face strained and the breath coming back to him. Gokudera was ready to call a medic, furiously screaming "I'm sorry, Tenth!" with clenched teeth in frustration. Tsuna waved a dismissive hand, after his small _episode_ was over.

With his deep, fragmented voice, Tsuna screamed.

_"Why would you assume something like that?!"_ He was hysterical.

Gokudera smacked his hands together. "I'm really sorry, Tenth!"

A sigh passed the brunette's lips. "It's...alright..." he replied, voice cracked and croaked; he brought the rim of the glass to his lips and took a hefty sip. "I…overreacted."

Gokudera seemed visibly relieved, a smile spreading his lips and eyes sparkling. "No, no! I said something foolish! You're so admirable, Tenth!" He was then all over Tsuna, praising the boss and showering him with compliments.

"Gokudera-kun, _stop_," Tsuna deadpanned, awkwardly scratching his temple. Gokudera stood back up and walked over to the spot he had been standing in before.

Seemingly unfazed, Gokudera straightened his suit, tie back in place. "Why are you so anxious, Tenth?" he asked in general curiosity, yet Tsuna found something underlying beneath the voice of his words. There was a little meaning underneath, a little hint.

Tsuna shook his head, longer brown tresses nipping at his jaw line. He was almost the splitting image of Giotto. "I honestly do not have a clue," he stated, exasperation lacing his airy tone.

Gokudera seemed wondering, eyes stray and index finger tapping his chin. "Is it your intuition?"

A slow, curt but sure nod, "It's been annoying me since that party Senpai had...But today it's just _bad_." Today was bad, Tsuna reflected, _bad_ and he had a feeling the worse was still to come. His mind seemed tired, brain aching from too much thinking, too much worrying, the lines indenting the contours of his face.

Gokudera coughed, forced yet unexpected and loud, voice nervous and _knowing_.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, expecting, but said nothing.

Silence overtook the room, overbearing yet overflowing with heavy thoughts and unspoken words wanting to be said.

Then Tsuna heard an overly squeaky voice.

"Hahi! This mansion is _huge_!"

As if a transitioned reflex, Gokudera smacked his palm on his forehead.

Tsuna's ears perked up, eyes sky-wide and a warm, innocent chocolate. A black-haired woman entered the room, cropped hair framing her face and lips spread wide in a sunny smile.

"Hey, Idiot Woman! You're too loud!" Gokudera shouted, fist clenched and waving in the air. The small woman shot a sideways glare at the taller silver-haired man, effectively sticking her tongue at him.

She then locked her attention on the mafia boss, lips stretching thin over her teeth in mirth. "Tsuna-san!" Her arms were welcoming in greeting.

Tsuna stood slowly and let the very bubbly woman hug him, sheepishly smiling. "Haru. How are you?" He sounded bland, less enthusiastic, but still warm and meaningfully honest. Even so, Haru nodded, eyes sparkling.

"Haru is just fine, hahi!" She quickly spun around, hair flying about and suddenly, Tsuna's intuition perked up; he had a visibly nauseous look on his face, features contorting in slight fear and slight anxiousness. _Something bad is coming, something bad is coming, something bad is coming–_

Clad in his gloves, eyes slitting and glowing in a wild orange, Tsuna was prepared for the worst. Gokudera followed suit, lighting the crimson flames of his ring, eyes dancing, brow creased, and mouth twitching.

"Kyouko-chan, hurry up!"

An auburn-haired, smiling woman entered, shy, sugary, yet shaking.

Tsuna slapped a hand to his forehead, flames disintegrating and stupidity rising to new levels. Gokudera grunted, scowl permanently etched on his face.

"Gokudera-kun, get me an aspirin..."

Tsuna tried to stop the red coloring high in his cheeks.

The newcomer looked at him, eyes dazzling in a honey-brown, smiling yet lips bow, small stature steady yet unsure. She was the definition of innocence, beauty outmatched and she looked at him with coolness, calmness, yet behind the honey lied something deeper and he felt a storm coming along.

All in all, she was gorgeous.

Quiet contemplation, quietly wondering and wandering, she had a glassy, lost look in her otherwise smiling eyes. As if noticing a slip up, she forged a small smile with her lips, silent yet meaningful.

She was so familiar, breezy laughter hiding a world of secrets.

The brunette placed a hand under his eyes, masking the blush so obviously painting the tan of his skin.

Haru pouted, furrowed eyebrows and hands on her hips like an overprotective mother. "What are you so nervous for, Kyouko-chan? We came here to complete a mission!"

Gokudera sneered, ringed hands safely stuffed in his pockets and irritation rising in the lines of his face. "What mission, Idiot Woman?" With another pout and softening annoyance, Haru managed to cling on the silver-haired man's arm despite the angry quirk on the corner of her mouth.

She smiled heartily at Kyouko, "See, Kyouko-chan! This is the guy I was telling you about!" The woman Kyouko nodded, smiling bright and airy, happiness swirling on her lips.

"I'm happy for you," she said in a murmured tone but it was all truthfulness, genuine happiness for a best friend. Tsuna could do nothing but stand in the sidelines, gaping like a tuna fish. Get it, _tuna_ fish?

"Wait...Gokudera-kun..." the boss started slowly, halted tone, deciphering and piecing the pieces together, "You're dating Haru?!" Exasperated, unexpected, and completely surprised.

Face pinking faintly, Gokudera muttered in a crisp, quick tone, "Yes...I'm sorry for not telling you, Tenth."

Tsuna's shoulders fell, his self-esteem depleted. His right-hand man had managed to grasp a girlfriend, when the brunette himself hadn't had a legit girlfriend even once. Sure, Tsuna had some small flings here and there (despite everyone's opinion of him, he was a healthy twenty-four year-old man, and he _had_ his needs) but he never had a real lover, a woman he was smitten for, a woman he could call his own. And the women he had managed to date for more than two months wanted to kill him.

The fact that other allied families were practically _throwing_ their very single daughters at the Vongola Decimo was beside the point.

Tsuna eyed the light-haired woman in front of him, all shy and fiddling thumbs and biting lips. Suddenly, Tsuna's frantic mood and face returned, stomach turning and shoulders tingling. _Something bad was coming. _

Haru detached herself from her boyfriend and placed an encouraging hand on Kyouko's shuddering shoulder. Encouraging, wide smile, thumbs up, and Kyouko sharply inhaled the warm air.

"Sawada-san," the orange-head started, stoic, serious. "My name is Sasagawa Kyouko." Another small smile, lips curled upwards in the slightest.

Tsuna gave a smile of his own, welcoming, cool, and heart-stopping. "Ryouhei's little sister, right? I've heard much about you." He held a kind hand out to her. "Nice to meet you."

Sheepishly, she took his hand, skin soft on his and electric. Haru scratched her brow with a single nail, eyes wandering around the room, mouth pressed thin. "You've met before..." she murmured, more to herself but it definitely was not missed by Tsuna's ears.

He leered down at Kyouko, coffee eyes examining her. She seemed so, so familiar, long locks cascading down her back, lips glossy and pink, eyes wide and innocent and hazed–

It all came rushing back to him. He almost choked on thin air.

_The lights in Vongola's ballroom were dim, alcohol thick in the air and nauseating guests howling in laughter and delving in chatter. Vongola Decimo was less than elated while greeting his guests; the blank stares, back glares, secret gossiping were never lost on him. _

_Still, he feigned a charming smile, so lovely and the single women around him swooned. His mask was crumbling, true feelings surfacing and he willed the people around him away in order to escape into the shadows._

_His Guardians were thoroughly enjoying the party; Gokudera was downing drinks with Haru by the refreshments table, Yamamoto was mingling with the women who were fanning him as if he was a god, Chrome was silent, sullen, eye lost and wondering, and yet lit up while conversing with Bianchi and I-Pin. Mukuro was nowhere to be seen; Hibari was less than elated, standing in the corner like an overseer, slate eyes following a female illusionist like a hawk. Lambo was busy stuffing his face, and Ryouhei was screaming "EXTREME" while dancing with his girlfriend. _

_The shadows were dark, yet failed to completely shield the Decimo. He stood, arms stuffed casually in his pocket, posture slack and eyes lost in wonder. He was grateful Ryouhei held this party for him (for a reason he didn't quite remember), truly, but the real fun would begin once the guests left._

_Stupid Reborn and his stupid traditions. The chaos would begin once the Varia arrived. Tsuna shivered in anticipation, running a nervous hand through the chocolate of his hair. _

_He then noticed a presence next to him, small, shy, cute yet he sensed a sliver of hollowness in that honey, honey gaze of hers, so sweet and delectable but bitter in realization. She was clad in black, grace like a fairy's, and she was shuffling in uneasiness._

_He shot a lilting smile her way, peering at her from the corner of his eye. She was petite, shorter than him and just beautiful. Yet, an air of sadness surrounded her, something wilting, like a rose petal but pale. Maybe it was just his intuition acting up._

_"Running away from the crowd?" he questioned, nonchalant, wondering whether or not she was like him, someone unfit, the feeling of not belonging, foreign in her own skin. He was running away from the crowd, and she was feeling secluded, isolated. _

_She was strong yet fragile. It almost made no sense to him. Almost._

_She leered at him, solid and bland, and answered, "Basically." _

_He was attracted to her beyond belief._

_"It's not my thing either," he said, a light chuckle tumbling out his lips and sticking in the air. The air was stuffy, plagued with vodka and champagne, and Tsuna fought not to retch. One glass of wine here and there was fine, but downing shots was not his forte. He was not a very lightweight drunk, but still the act made him uneasy. _

_He then heard Gokudera's usual raspy voice, which sounded like it was drowning in tequila, and Tsuna blanched. "Tenth! Come drink with me!"_

_The brunette waved his hand, dismissing, and tried his hardest to avoid the alcohol. But Yamamoto chose this time to show up, vodka glass in hand and smile wide and dazzling as always. His smiles were always contagious, lacing that easy-going attitude he was so lucky to have. _

_The black-haired man literally _dragged_ Tsuna to where Gokudera and Haru were, the brunette trying his best to refuse, without arising suspicion from the guests. Tequila was shot down his throat, mind-numbing and almost toxic in his mouth, arousing a cough. _

_The orange-haired woman from before was thrown at Tsuna, her shoulder crashing into his and causing his drink to spill. As she apologized he smiled whole-heartedly, carefree and easy. He then noticed Ryouhei's girlfriend joining the crowd, pouring drinks for the auburn-haired girl and coaxing her to drink and drink and drink. A slurring Haru was also encouraging, tipsy but not quite drunk, dazed but knowing._

_And before Tsuna knew it, he was pinned against the wall, a small body pressing against his._

_He had managed to down two shots before the orange-haired woman started giggling almost maniacally. It had been her third shot, Tsuna noted, and the woman was already smashed._

_He chuckled lightly and airily at her, nervous underlying the seemingly mirthful laugh. His senses were still intact, sharp and knowing as always; alcohol could never beat his intuition. She continued her laughing, carefree yet dripping in booze, and gazed at him with a rather dreamy look. A blush stained her cheeks, dark crimson, and her skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat. _

_She pressed against him, breasts pushed against his chest and he fought to stop the red on his cheeks, to stop his calm and boss-like facade from falling off his face. The woman had giggled at him, seductively lowering the neckline of her dress with her pinky, lips parted and breaths hard. Another finger twiddled with the hem of her skimpy skirt, inviting, provocative, and again, _Tsuna was a healthy man.

_Forceful, certain, and extremely drunk, she cornered him, eyes lidded, body snug against his and the wall was hard on his back. He thought about the wallpaper (how pretty the pattern actually was), the deadly red carpet (it was soft and provided the perfect atmosphere for parties), the marble tiles coating the other side of the room (they were a sleek white, sparkling and dazzling). He thought about anything _but_ her, this orange-haired woman _glued_ to him, straddling him and twirling a tress of hair in her fingertips. He thought about how dark the sky was, outside the stain glass window, stars worlds away, moon shining a pale glow over the earth and HOLY SHIT SHE WAS UNBUTTONING HIS BLAZER._

_Tsuna was a healthy man. He did NOT want to do something we would regret..._

_His mouth was quirked, teeth anxiously biting his lip, foot tapping and hands stuck on the wall. He refused to look at her, eyes stray, focusing on the fibers of the carpet, the delicate and precise gold carvings on the chairs, the stark ivory table cloths, and WAS SHE TRYING TO UNDO HIS TIE?!_

"_Um…" Tsuna started lamely, the ability to speak almost gone from his throat, rocks scarping his esophagus and lungs filled to the pit with her scent. She was sweet, vanilla as an undertone to the bitter alcohol, and he found it hard to breathe. "We can't…No, this isn't…Don't–"_

_His voice was cut clean when she managed to unbutton his silk black undershirt, teasing the skin underneath. Her nails ghosted over the indentation of his collarbones, a vein at his neck, tracing his jaw line and finally hovering over his lips. _

_Tsuna was shocked at how much self control he actually had. The only thing going through his brain was _"Omgomgomgomgomg!"

_People were watching them. People were watching them. Holy pancakes, people were _watching_ Tsuna be seduced! _

_Mainly, there were suggestive winks and whistles thrown at the brunette, with the occasional disgusted, steely glare from Hibari, Mukuro's (who had appeared from thin air)'kufufu' and Chrome's wide-eyed, flustered gaze. _

_Gokudera was shooting encouraging, proud, slurred words, with two thumbs up in approval, Yamamoto's drunk yet light laugh in the background and Haru's tinkling laugh in the distance. Wordlessly, Tsuna framed the words _"Help me!"_ with his lips. _

_Tsuna was not gay, mind you. What else would a guy like him do in this kind of situation? And usually, he was the one doing the seducing whenever he had ended up with a woman. _

_Ehem…_

_The girl against him bowed her head for a moment, bangs shadowing her eyes, and then she grabbed his hand, straps falling off her shoulders and his buttons open. She looked up again, the most wilting, shaking spark in her eyes, and tiptoed to whisper by his ear. _

"_Come with me."_

_It was a command. It was a command. Holy fuck, it was a command and he couldn't refuse. Like a silly child, he was led by her upstairs to one of the Vongola Mansion's private rooms. The cat calls and whistles were increased, and Tsuna was gulping deeply, skin glowing, flushed, and sweaty._

_This could _not_ end well. _

_She finally chose a room, slamming the door behind her and tossing him to the bed. Door locked, lights off, and she climbed on top of him, her chest clearly in his view, teeth biting her finger and holy shit Tsuna was ready to explode. _

_He was a good person, he was a good person, he was a _good fucking person–

_Mouth agape, caramels wide and questioning, he lied on his elbows, edging away from her as she inched closer. _

_Self control was such a fucking bitch. _

_She continued giggling, light and almost childlike, alcohol brushing a bright red on her cheeks, lips tickling his ear while her hands fiddled with his buttons. She touched the skin underneath, faint and teasing. _

_And once her lips brushed his in the slightest, he was done. _

"_Screw this."_

_Brow furrowed, mouth in a ghost of a scowl, and eyes blazing brightly, hazed in lust, he flipped her over, her lying limp under him and him like a predator waiting to strike. He was ferocious, his prey weak, and his self control was dwindled to a pathetic nothing. _

_His lips went for her neck, fingers fighting to rip that stupid dress off her, wild, eyes dancing and fiery. The temperature grew higher, unbelievably stuffy, and his skin was blazing, lips ghosting over her body and _needing_. _

_She was undone before him, writhing and shouting, and the rest was a blur. _

The _thought_ of that wretched night made Tsuna into a plump tomato, bright and ripe.

"Tenth, you sort of look appetizing right now…" Gokudera commented, eyes glowing as if he was imagining Tsuna in a tomato suit, round and very red. The brunette's eyes narrowed to an incredulous glare, almost screaming _"This isn't the time for that!"_

He looked back at Kyouko, eyes dimming, almost pleading in apology.

"You're…from that night…"

That night was one mistake he regretted more than he thought he would, the weight pressing his shoulders and drowning him.

Kyouko nodded, expression stone and solid, empty yet constricted.

Haru felt it time to jump in, at this point. "Hahi, Tsuna-san, Kyouko-chan has something important to tell you!"

Tsuna slowly nodded in expectation, skeptical and urged the auburn-haired girl to continue. His heart was in his throat, choking him, and this feeling was horrid and wouldn't go away.

With a wide, lustrous smile, Kyouko almost beamed at him, hiding the deep emotions that so desperately wanted to be released. The smile was almost forced, lips thin and the corners shaking. Tsuna braced himself.

"I'm pregnant! And you're the father!"

Slow, deathly silent moments passed by, air still, level, and clawing with words waiting to be said.

Tsuna blinked. He blinked again. And again.

The ability to speak had drifted away from him, skin sickened to a deathly white, face constricted in a humorous yet frightened grin, eyes wide and eyebrows twitching.

"Tenth, you look like–"

Vongola Decimo promptly fainted, his head making a particularly loud and painful noise as it collided with his desk.

"Damn it! I knew I should've stood behind him!"

* * *

**Why does TYL Tsuna's personality give me so much trouble? I hope his character is a little acceptable. ****And Kyouko drunk is just...idk...**

**This thing is weird to me. I hope it was a little okay. Don't know when the next update will be. I gots two other ongoing stories and a bunch of one-shots to handle. Hopefully chapter three will be up soon. Cause I just love writing this story.**

**Tell me your feedback! Drop a review. :)**


	3. Like Really?

**Hello. This is...late. I'm sorry. **

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! You're incredible. ;)**

**This chapter came out longer than I expected. Plus it's rather...cracky. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Like Really?**

.

.

.

Currently, Sawada Tsunayoshi was contemplating suicide.

"Just kill me now, Gokudera-kun. A gun will be fine; no flames necessary."

Gokudera floundered, waving his arms around the air, frantic. Tsuna had his head down on his desk, still not quite recovered from his earlier episode. His head had hit the corner of his desk rather hard, the _surprisingly_ loud sound of it startling Gokudera, and now Tsuna felt that pain, throbbing in his skull and a bright red bump forming.

At first, when he had awakened, he hadn't known why he'd fainted. Ignorance was bliss, he mused, because it took a very blunt sentence from Haru and screaming from his right hand man for Tsuna to realize his current situation, and current impending doom. He had fainted, again.

This time, it took many nurses, some of Vongola's prized defibrillators, and Tsuna had shot up, squirming on the bed like a tuna out of water. The thought of his dangerous situation had sent him reeling.

Which is why now, Tsuna sat in his office (he found the place rather comfortable and immediately arrived here upon waking up), browsing through various ways of suicide in his brain.

His frantic right hand man was at his side in an instant, right after Tsuna's plea to die tumbled out his mouth. "Tenth! No! I'm sorry!" He bowed his hand, clamping his hands together and drowning his boss in apologies of all different calibers.

Tsuna shot him an incredulous gaze, head still in his arms on the desk but lifted enough to stare at the silver-haired man through the corner of his eye. "Why are you apologizing...?" He was starting to lose it, now.

Gokudera seemingly recovered, forest eyes glazed with malice and narrowed. "That idiot woman made you faint! Again!" Idiot woman referring to his girlfriend. Tsuna would have to give him a lecture later on why calling his girlfriend an idiot was wrong, in more ways than one.

Still, Tsuna was not fazed, and instead rested his head back in his arms, "You're missing the point, Gokudera-kun..."

A squeaky "hahi!" was heard, followed by a click of the doorknob and footsteps. "Tsuna-san! I'm back! Kyouko-chan is in the kitchen but I came back!" Haru piped, smile wide and Tsuna felt the need to strangle her.

Gokudera was attacking her in a flash, finger pointed accusingly at the short woman. "It's your entire fault! The Tenth wants to suicide now!" Haru gasped, fingers covering her mouth, eyes running wild.

"Tsuna-san!" She had a hard gaze pressed on the brunette boss, and then turned to Gokudera with toxic running through the normal black of her eyes. "I'm not at fault! It's not as bad as you think! Really!"

She cupped her cheeks with her hands, brushing the bob of black framing her face, and gaped at the exasperated mafia boss. The brunette couldn't bear to look at her any longer, dropping his head back down with a 'plop', eyes closing and muscles falling.

"It is bad!" The Storm countered, fists clenching, wild with rage. "I should have been there! I should have protected the Tenth from the seducing charms of Sasagawa Kyouko!" He flared, feelings running amuck, and Haru slapped him on the arm rather painfully judging by the sound her hand made from the contact.

"Kyouko-chan was _drunk_!" the raven-haired girl shouted, voice high-pitched. "She's a lightweight! She didn't know what she was doing!" A delicate furrowed brow, mouth twitching, and fists balled, she glared at her boyfriend with fervor, fury dotting the corners of her lips. At this time, the Rain Guardian and female Mist Guardian decided to enter, followed by the innocent Lightning, presence almost invisible, steps quiet in the tension. Yamamoto's wide smile was always flaring in light, Chrome's shy and ghostly exterior, remnants of a smile almost cracking, and Lambo's attitude was lazy, as it normally was. However, noticing the very pungent anger erupting from the normally bubbly Haru, Yamamoto's elated smile fell.

"What's going–"

Promptly, he was cut off, unintentionally however, by Haru. "Maybe you should tell your boss to control his hormones!"

Gokudera froze, face blank, hands itching to punch something, or _someone_. Someone was even better.

"Hell no..." the silver-haired man began, slow and clear. "You did _not_ just go there." Haru stood proud, hands on her waist and so demanding.

"I did!"

Sensing the impending battle that was inevitably about to take place, Yamamoto scurried to Gokudera's side, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him in a laughing matter. "Now, now, calm down, Gokude–"

"She told the Tenth to _calm his hormones!_" the Storm shrieked, ire rising in the narrowed jade of his eyes. "The nerve! _You_ need to calm your hormones, woman!"

At this, Haru's face plumped into a bright red very nicely, the crimson almost glowing in her embarrassment. The quiet Chrome realized the underlying meaning to the Storm's words, and a faint color crept on her cheeks.

Tsuna, head still down, was listening to all this nonsense, and then proceeded to slam his head on his desk. Repeatedly. _Hard_.

"Boss!" Chrome chastised, grabbing his hair and holding his head in place. His forehead grew red, blood almost dropping. "Stop that!"

Tsuna said nothing, kept his mouth pressed thin, and had a distant look in his eyes.

He seemingly wasn't breathing, and immediately was bombarded by Gokudera and Yamamoto's shouts.

"Teeeeenth!" Gokudera screamed, stretching the syllable too much for comfort. "Don't die!"

"Tsuna, _breathe_!" Yamamoto screeched, ready to perform CPR on his boss if necessary.

Lambo, seemingly calm in the whole escapade, piped, "You can't die on us, Vongole!"

Tsuna looked lively for a second, to assure his crazed Guardians that he was indeed alive, and then dropped his head back on the desk, groaning, "I hate my life..."

"He's alive!" Yamamoto proudly declared, ruffling his boss' chestnut hair and chuckling.

Tsuna sighed, breathing deeply to calm his raged emotions. As if he wasn't already feeling completely _horrible_ about this whole situation, Gokudera and his girlfriend _had_ to go argue.

"Umm..." Chrome quietly murmured, drawing everyone's attention to her timid self, "I'm very confused...What's going on?"

None of his Guardians had known about the pregnancy, besides Gokudera, it seemed.

Gokudera took the liberty to explain the situation, fixing his slightly disheveled suit, rendering it back to its crisp state. "I will explain," he stated solidly, in his business and stoic deep voice. "At the party that Turf-Top had some time ago, Tenth was seduced by a woman by the name of Sasagawa Kyouko." He shot a sideways glance at Haru, mischievous and taunting. "And as a result, Sasagawa Kyouko is pregnant, with the Tenth's child."

There was little reaction. The room remained silent, a deathly silence, engulfing Tsuna and urging. Chrome's eye widened a little more than it already was, slight blush almost hidden behind the long curtain of dark purple. Yamamoto's lilting smile never lifted, eyes widened slightly yet still in mirth. Lambo had no reaction whatsoever, eyes still lazy, yet he had a slight haze of red peppering the high curve of his cheekbones, displaying any amount of care he had. Tsuna noticed Haru was still angry, mouth expertly pouted and chin jerked to the side, away from Gokudera's general direction.

Yamamoto laughed heartily, chuckles loud, "Wow! I never knew you had it in you, Tsuna!" His tone almost sounded as if he was proud of his boss, congratulating and happy. Tsuna gave a deadpan stare; Chrome and Lambo seemed to have nothing they wanted to say.

"Idiot!" Gokudera scolded. "This is bad! Read the atmosphere!" A clueless spark crossed the Rain's amber eyes, questioning and realization dawning.

Tsuna stared idly at nothing in particular, at the dark of the sky, silver of the moon, coldness of the night. Yes, it _was_ bad. Yes, he got an innocent woman pregnant because of his lack of control. Yes, she was a woman he hardly knew. Yes, he sealed her fate, ruined her, changed her life, and he didn't even know whether it was for the best or the worst. Yes, he made a big mistake. And the guilt of it was crushing him, whirling around in his abdomen and rendering him a shaking mess. The brunette couldn't believe he did something so, so foolish. It was surreal.

A wilted look graced his features, lines on his face creased. He didn't know what to do.

As if answering his pleas, a fedora clad man entered the office, silent and expecting. All heads swiveled to him; Reborn shot a smirk, lips quirked on one corner, hiding under the shadow of his hat. He was all shadow, a thief in the night, deceptive and calm.

"Reborn-san," Gokudera greeted with a slight nod of the head. Reborn acknowledged him faintly, eying the room like a hawk, succumbing gaze falling on the brunette with his head still down.

Gokudera continued, "Do you know–"

He was cut off cleanly by the older man, a seemingly heavy and deadly aura surrounding him. And suddenly, all the occupants of the room started to fear for his or her lives.

"Of course I know." The hitman scoffed, titling his head, and repressing his angry will. He was composed, quiet and pondering, Leon itching to be shot. His eyes narrowed dangerously, under knitted eyebrows and above a twitching mouth. "Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna flinched at the shivering tone, icy on his skin and frozen. He braced himself, afraid to lift his head from the chamber of his arms.

Reborn sighed, resolute. "I'm feeling a combination of pride and anger right now. It's weird." The hitman shot a very blank look at Vongola Decimo, Leon transforming to his gun form, the Guardians and Haru all raising skeptical eyebrows at the home tutor. Gokudera parted his lips to speak, but the hitman resumed his talking. "I'm proud to know you actually have the ability to have sex with a woman."

Instantly, Tsuna brightened into a plump tomato, similar to his tomato self from earlier. Yamamoto snickered, and Gokudera sputtered, "Reborn-san..." Chrome's eye wandered, seemingly uncomfortable, shuffling with her feet.

"We thought you were gay..." Yamamoto admitted, as easily as air, as if that statement was not strange in any way or form. Tsuna paled, ghostly, dropping his head back down and muttering quiet profanities.

Ignoring that, Reborn continued, malice lustrous in his eyes. "And I can think you can guess why I'm mad." His gun was perfectly fit into his fingers, cocked and ready to shoot. "I'm disappointed, Tsuna."

A sigh sliding passed his lips, Tsuna mustered the courage to look his tutor straight in the eye. "I know." The guilt was gnawing at the pages of his mind, ripping the papers and scripting them with every bad feeling in the world. He got her pregnant, he got her pregnant, _he got her pregnant–_

Tsuna's thoughts abruptly halted, coming to a crash in his brain, and sweat ran down his brow.

"SAWADA!"

That was _never_ good.

Gokudera visibly cracked, body twitching and constricting at the loud voice, eyes bulged and teeth gritting. "Shit!" Reborn tipped his fedora, seemingly eager to see the turn of events.

Yamamoto laughed, like usual, "Senpai is coming!"

Tsuna's head shot up, body cold and stone like a statue, eyes wide with nothingness and Adam's apple bobbing from his deep swallows. His heart beat pounded, thundered in his chest, running up a storm, breathing labored. And following instinct, the mafia boss bolted upright, sprinting to the nearest window of the room and throwing it open, letting the cool breeze and black night swim into the room.

He stepped one foot onto the windowsill, frantically hollering, "I must escape!" in an unusually screechy voice. Again, Gokudera floundered, running to his boss' side in a flash of a second.

"Tenth, no! We're three stories high!"

Chrome's sweet voice sounded in the air, elated and worried. "Boss!"

Tsuna shook his head, almost grave, and lowered his gaze. "It doesn't matter, Gokudera-kun. This...is something I have to do!"

A gun was cocked; Reborn's eerie and completely toxic aura was suffocating the room, absorbed by Tsuna's limbs and almost paralyzing him with fear. "What are you, some idiotic hero? Sit _down_." The words were enunciated clearly, very clearly, and no syllable was to be missed or taken lightly. A frigid layer of frost lay beneath the words, solid and translucent.

Slowly, unsurely, Tsuna switched his gaze from the outside world to his demonic tutor, almost looking like a kicked puppy, and shook his head in the negative. He moved, bringing his other foot on the sill, perched and ready to jump.

"Don't even think about it, Dame-Tsuna." The hitman's finger brushed the trigger.

"Boss!" Chrome called, voice slightly pitched, "You can't run away from this!"

Haru stepped up, comfortably next to Chrome, and shook an encouraging fist. "Be a man, Tsuna-san! You can do this!"

Gokudera fumed, face almost red with ire, at his girlfriend. "Says the woman who told him to _control his hormones_!"

Haru huffed, rolling her eyes at the silver-haired man in mock anger and mock annoyance. "Hahi. You're still on that?" Proudly, Gokudera nodded his head, violent, rounding up on the black-haired woman with a crude stare.

Stomps were heard outside the door, dangerously close to the room, and Tsuna stilled, as hard and cold as ice. He then made a move to jump, before he was dragged back in the room by Reborn, the hitman's fingers curled around the back of Tsuna's collar, holding the boss loosely as if he was a sack of potatoes. Tsuna resisted the urge to cry; _mafia bosses don't cry, mafia bosses don't cry, mafia bosses don't c–_

The door was slammed open with a crashing bang, the force of it causing Lambo to lose his footing and stumble backwards, crushing _anger_ flooding into the room like water. There was nothing but anger, mixed with murderous intent, a completely brute combination, ire and malice and poison all swirling deceptively about the room.

"Sawada!"

Sheepishly, from his position hanging from Reborn's fingers, Tsuna waved, completely casual and laughing. "Hey, Senpai!"

Ryouhei had his head bow, eyes invisible to the occupants of the room, muscles contorting and fists expertly clenched, teeth grit and brow knitted. The creases of his face screamed intensity, fury outlining the length of his being. Finally, he lifted his head, and pointed fiercely at Vongola Decimo.

"You got my sister PREGNANT to the EXTREME!"

Tsuna flinched at hearing that ear-splitting tone, Chrome covering hers ears with dainty fingers and Yamamoto just laughing like he always fucking did.

Stepping up almost for attack, Gokudera barked, "Who told him?!"

From his corner of the room, Reborn shot a sly smile towards Gokudera, taunting and daring. "I did." Visibly, Tsuna's right hand man slouched, clicking his tongue in helplessness. Chrome placed a comforting hand on the Storm's shoulder.

"He was going to find out eventually," she informed, voice as sweet as nectar, and Gokudera let a sigh pass his lips and dissolve into the air.

There were many, many options floating through Tsuna's distraught brain at that moment. For a second, he blankly stared at the floor, counting down the possibilities with his ten fingers, still being held by Reborn.

The first option he decided was obliviousness, and chose that first, lengthening his inevitable death at the hands of his Sun Guardian. "Huh? What are you talking about?" A perplexed glimmer crossed his eyes, like a child, and Ryouhei seemed to get even angrier.

"You extremely well know what I'm talking about!" He stomped toward Tsuna, standing a few feet in front of him, body shaking from his rage. Disappointed, Reborn shook his head from side to side, almost as if calculating his student's stupidity.

Okay, option one did not work. Tsuna decided the next option he would try was denial, which unbeknownst to him caused him start digging his own grave.

"I didn't get her pregnant!" Tsuna roared, determined to make this situation a little better. But he was _Tsuna_, and Tsuna knew that any bad situation he was in _never _got better. Everything always made a turn for the worse. It was like the people around him were determined to drive him to insanity; there was no normal person amongst the psychotic psychos hell-bent on shattering his patience. Life was _not_ fair.

Ryouhei marched closer, nose to nose with his boss, and Reborn handed Tsuna off to the Sun, the boxer grabbing the mafia don by the front of his collar and hoisting him up. Again, Tsuna was hanging.

"Are you calling my sister a liar?! To add to the raspy yelling, Ryouhei shook Tsuna a little with every word, rendering the boss a dizzy mess. "ARE YOU CALLING HER A WHORE?!"

Yamamoto whistled breezily in the background, followed by Gokudera's squawking, Reborn snickering, apparently enjoying the scene too much. That fucking sadist.

Holding up his hands, Tsuna tried everything possible to defend himself. "I–I never said t–that!" the brunette all but squealed, kicking his legs. "Now can you please put me down...?"

Option two was a huge failure. And apparently asking him to put him down was even worse.

The possibilities were running short; escaping had been the perfect one but a _certain_ crazy, demonic hitman did not allow him. Now, there was only one thing left to do.

Before Ryouhei could react to the "put me down" question, Tsuna let his head fall, brown bangs a curtain shielding his eyes, dire. "I'm sorry...It was a mistake."

Ryouhei's fury was hitting the edge, and he shook the limp Tsuna some more. But he caught a glimpse of the caramel eyes hiding underneath the layer of hair, and he was taken aback, eyes widened.

His boss' eyes were absolutely wilted, dying and thirsty petals falling, regret screaming bloody murder.

Resolute, Ryouhei's limbs slackened, returning his boss to the floor and scratching the back of his head. His eyebrows loosened, not quite back to normal but still creased. The fury was still dotting his eyes but less so, depleting more by the second.

He was finally calmed down; Tsuna was grateful. It _was_ a mistake; he _did_ regret it, so, _so_ much. He regretted it too much. It wasn't supposed to happen.

Reborn stepped in, at this time, arms crossed and eying Tsuna's Sun Guardian. "The situation is not as bad as you deem it, Ryouhei." Stoic, crisp, and final, Ryouhei nodded, understanding.

The Sun stiffly crossed his arms, pout carved in his mouth. "I extremely don't like it, though."

"You don't have to," Reborn continued. "But I will tell you, even if my student is completely idiotic," Tsuna shot a sideways glare at his tutor, glazed with resentment, "but he's not heartless. Your little sister is in good hands; I assure you." Reborn's smirk morphed into a smile, pride dripping from his lips, directing almost a warm look at the brunette. Tsuna's cheeks reddened in color from its original pale, and he shuffled with his feet in sheepishness.

But then, Leon was cocked. "You _will_ take care of her, won't you?" Reborn's dark aura returned, eyes shadowed and Tsuna did nothing but nod in affirmation.

Ryouhei's gaze cooled, from burning rage to warm uneasiness. "I trust you, Sawada."

Tsuna's own lips spread into a smile, like in his middle school days, as he thought about the auburn-haired girl, but then his face soured. "Wait...I don't even know her! How am I supposed to take care of her if I'm a stranger to her?!"

At this time, Haru beamed, hair bobbing as she jumped about. "Hahi! We'll bring you two together!"

Yamamoto followed her statement with a laugh of glee. "Yeah! You guys can go on a date or something!"

Gokudera nodded in approval, because he was the right hand man and any plan involving the tenth Vongola Boss must have been run by him and given approval before carried out. And the Storm allowed his lips to quirk upwards, almost in mirth.

Haru stepped up, almost vexing, stopping next to Tsuna and leaning in, lips resting right by his ear.

"I know Kyouko-chan; she will _definitely_ fall for you."

The mafia don's lips parted in surprise at the statement, the red already brushing his cheeks darkening a fair amount. He cleared his throat, croaked and almost as if rocks were lodged in there, and desperately tried to hide his blush.

In the background, Reborn held his signature smirk. "Well I guess now the higher ups don't have to worry about finding a wife for you."

Tsuna turned to his tutor, murmuring a "huh" to show that he did not necessarily understand what the hitman had said. Reborn shook his head back and forth, snickering.

Instantly, Chrome's usually pale self brightened somewhat, mauve eye dazzling. "The baby will be adorable." And following that fact, the whole room burst with excitement and violence.

"I get to be the godfather!" Gokudera screeched at the laughing Yamamoto, red flames ignited by his ring.

"Auw, but I wanna be the godfather!" Yamamoto half-heartedly argued, thrown aback by Gokudera activating his Box Weapon, throwing his arms up in defense. "Now, now, calm down!"

Haru and Ryouhei gawked at the scene with merriment, Lambo itching to be involved in the fight, Chrome's worried gaze and quiet protests to stop lost on the Storm and Rain Guardians.

Tsuna stepped forward, thinking to make an effort to stop the fighting, but instead threw his head back and laughed in jolly.

The baby really would be adorable.

* * *

**I swear, this story is anything but serious. I sincerely apologize for any mistakes or OOC-ness. And I just totally unintentionally butchered Haru's personality...**

**Welp, I hope you liked it. Next update hopefully will be out soon. Drop a review, please. :)**


	4. Like Dates

**Hello. You are not being fooled. This is a quick update. *claps***

**I'm supposed to be studying for my exams. Yeah, it's not entirely working out. This chapter got away from me. I started writing and then BANG. Instant 4,000 words.**

**Thank you for all the _lovely_ reviews! Readers, favoriters, followers, you all rock my socks. (And _Reije_, I can't tell you how _happy_ your review made me.)**

**Enjoy this long, cute, weird, serious-ish chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Like Dates**

.

.

.

Currently, Sawada Tsunayoshi was elated.

This was the first time he'd been anything bordering on relieved or happy in the longest time, because fate is a bitch and always had a way to wrap Tsuna into _something_ horrid, whether it had to deal with the mafia business or not. Still, the mafia business had always left him with an acrid taste in his mouth, worry outlining the caramel of his eyes. He knew he had comfortably settled into the role of tenth Vongola Boss, but the constant fears and nagging misconceptions never ceased to cloud his mind.

The idea of dragging _another_ innocent person into this hell of a world did not sit well with him.

But, currently, he was not bothering himself with that placid fact, and instead strained his mind to concentrate wholly on the utter chaos that was sure to erupt before him.

"Boss..." Chrome started slowly, eying all eyes from her spot leaned on the couch's hand rest, "Was there actually a need to call a legitimate meeting...?" Nothing in her sweet voice betrayed hostility, only genuine curiosity, mauve eye sparkling wide, idle. Haru was present, along with all the Guardians, except Hibari, but that was entirely normal. Hibari came, and went, disappeared without a trace but seemingly was always intent on leaving corpses for Tsuna to deal with. And those pictures of the carcasses Hibari always sent him were fucking creepy, not to mention hinted with an edge of insanity. No matter how many times Tsuna changed his phone number, the decapitated images always appeared on his phone, some even imprinted on his eyelids.

At the female Mist's question, the Storm piped, energetic as always, "Of course! This one event will decide Tenth's future! This is crucial to his happiness!"

Tsuna sighed, touching his chin to his palm and leaning his elbow on the wood of his desk. "Gokudera-kun...I'm just going on a date..."

Haru beamed, the ever-bubbly woman she was, shaking a fist in the air, displaying her pungent excitement. "Hahi! This is really, really important! Not only does this date decide Tsuna-san and Kyouko-chan's future, but also the future of the baby depends on this date!" Fiercely, her boyfriend nodded in agreement, keen on the fact that this one date could ruin everything or build everything.

Tsuna was well aware of that fact. He understood, extremely well, that the baby's happiness depended on the relationship he would build with Sasagawa Kyouko. She wasn't anyone he knew, a person he'd heard nice things about, but building a romance with her did not sound like such a bad idea. It was for the baby's sake, of course. And Sasagawa Kyouko was beautiful.

He owed that much to her, acceptance, assurance, a bountiful relationship, since she was carrying his child. Sawada Tsunayoshi always repaid anyone, gave them everything they needed and more, because he'd been raised like that. He was sacrificial, would gladly give his happiness to someone else without a second thought.

He was selfless yet selfish. It made no sense.

"Now then," Gokudera announced, hands clapped, the definition of leader, "we shall begin planning the SAFDTWDFW."

All eyes were fixed on Gokudera, complete with blank looks that absolutely screamed _"are you a fucking idiot?" _

What Gokudera had said was indeed preposterous, but still Vongola Decimo had to ask. "Erm...Gokudera-kun..."

Fortunately, the Sun Guardian beat Tsuna to it, screaming in his normal boisterous voice. "Oi, Octopus-Head! What does that extremely mean?!" Ryouhei's raspy tone rang in Tsuna's ear, almost rendering the poor man deaf.

Gokudera tidied his suit in the slightest, always determined to look his best, and explained, "Super Awesome First Date That Will Decide the Fate of the World."

"I thought of the name," Haru declared, pride emanating in waves from her being. Yamamoto laughed heartily, the name sounding fun in his ears, and Mukuro proceeded to comment on how utterly idiotic that name sounded, not to mention tasteless. This inevitably led to the battle that was itching to take place.

At this time, an auburn-haired girl decided to enter, tea and biscuits in hand, a girl with black braids trailing her. Kyouko eyed the violent, rabid scene with skeptical eyes, fear and confusion glazing the normal gold, and immediately sent a glance at Vongola Decimo, who was comfortably perched on his big awesome chair, attempting to lower his blood pressure. All this tension definitely was not good for him.

As soon as Gokudera noticed the girl's entrance, the fighting halted abruptly, dead silence hanging about the office and the occupants of it frozen. The eerie quiet made Tsuna's ears perk, determined to catch any sort of sound or movement.

Tsuna stood from his seat. "Umm..."

A psychotic laugh echoed throughout the room. However, the laugh did not escape Mukuro's lips. That crazy pineapple was fucking creepy like that. But that psychotic laugh belonged to the Storm Guardian, and upon looking at Kyouko started snickering with glee, along with Haru and Yamamoto. Although Yamamoto's laugh was laced with nervousness, his chuckles quick.

Kyouko was no doubt scared for her life, and Tsuna slammed his palm to his forehead.

Gokudera was fucking weird.

.

.

.

Kyouko was stupid, she decided.

The night air was cool on her skin, frosting the pale yet coloring her cheeks a high read. The breeze was light, ruffling through her long locks, and the moon draped her figure with a silvery white. Stars glimmered, midnight lights flaring in the city, people walking about and suddenly, Kyouko felt foreign in her own skin.

She shouldn't have agreed to this. She shouldn't have agreed to go on a date with the father of her child. It was so surreal, her mind too blinded by anxiety to decipher right from wrong. Right seemed to blend with wrong, the line of difference between them dusted invisible. She absolutely did not like to do bad things, but here she was, pregnant with a mafia boss' child.

He was a stranger to her, a face with familiar eyes and mouth but she didn't know him. She'd been attracted to him from the very start, his proud yet gentle demeanor drawing her in, sheepishness masquerading as strength. His aura had screamed leadership when she'd first met him, and perhaps she was smitten.

Still, the father of her child was her older brother's boss, and it was highly likely he wouldn't accept her. Her, a little innocent girl, as controlled as a doll, eyes always wondering and lustrous in mirth; she couldn't believe she did something so stupid, getting drunk only by a couple of shots, seducing a boss while in her hazy state, getting pregnant. How foolish; she was entirely sure her parents had taught her better. But at that time, it hadn't quite dawned on her the fact that the father of her child was a _mafia boss_.

The realization later on would be extremely painful.

Tsuna probably thought nothing of Kyouko, another stupid girl with a pretty face, one of those who "went around", as they called it. She didn't know if Tsuna would accept her and her child. She didn't know if he wanted her, liked her. She didn't know if he only wanted the child and not her. She didn't know if he would take care of her. She didn't know if he'd leave her, struggling to care for a child on her own. She knew nothing, and that realization was strangling her with cold fingers, slowly killing her–

"Kyouko-chan!"

The auburn haired girl swiveled around, perplexed, hair whipping about her face. Haru stared at her with an incredulous gaze, fixed on the fact that Kyouko was shaking. "Why are you staring off for?" Kyouko did not answer right away, let the wind howl between them and hopefully her best friend would understand what she wanted to say.

"Are you cold?" Haru asked, confusion lingering in her features, completely ignorant but something swirling in her hard stare said that she knew, she understood, and she would help. Haru had matured, the definition of woman now, even if it wasn't necessarily visible to the naked eye.

Kyouko looked at herself, titling her chin down; the royal blue of her dress pierced her eyelids and almost stroked the dark night with its intensity. It was tight, curving around her hips and showcasing her figure, the neckline of it rather short for comfort. It wasn't necessarily frilly, more silky and fitting her taste. It contrasted nicely with her skin, Haru had claimed, and it was perfect for this date.

_"Hahi! We're determined to make this date perfect!" _Haru had bellowed, pride at her fingertips. Kyouko didn't know who _"we"_ exactly were, and she knew she was afraid to know the answer.

"No," Kyouko finally answered Haru's initial question, gaze wandering to the top of a skyscraper, the lights almost blinding. Kyouko was not cold. She was scared, terrified almost. She knew she couldn't do it alone. That was one of the many flaws Sasagawa Kyouko had, so dependent, hardly independent, the shocking fear of losing anyone dear to her, the fear of loneliness. She didn't want to be alone, she didn't want to be alone, she didn't want to be _alone–_

Sasagawa Kyouko was _not_ perfect. She was _not_ a porcelain doll. She was human, with too many weaknesses.

Still, her mind was nagging her to begin choosing baby names.

"Don't be nervous, Kyouko-chan!" Haru encouraged, placing a solid hand on her friend's shoulder, almost causing her to lose balance. At this time, Kyouko noticed Haru was clad in black entirely, the darkness matching the dark of the sky, her outfit complete with a black hat and sunglasses as well. The black suit outlined her slim figure in perfection, hair brushed back with pins and Kyouko was beyond curious.

"Haru-chan, why are you dressed like a ninja?"

Haru faltered, fussing over her apparel, and screamed, "Hahi! I wanted to look like a spy! Do I really look like a ninja?!"

Kyouko narrowed her eyes, somewhat. _Does it really matter?!_

"The others all look like spies! Oh, what should Haru do?!"

They were creating a scene, drawing in bystanders, and Kyouko shushed her frantic friend.

In a voice toned with complete sweetness, the auburn haired girl stated, "I like ninjas better anyway." She was pure honey, pairing her opinion with a bright smile, the first one she had smiled in a long time, she noted.

Haru swooned, and suddenly, a loud voice blared in her ear, so loud even Kyouko heard the shout perfectly. _"Idiot Woman!"_

Touching a finger to her earpiece gingerly, Haru scowled fiercely, knitted eyebrows and ire rising. "Hahi! Are you trying to make me deaf?!" she countered, rough, unlike her normal composed aura.

The earpiece shouted again; Kyouko knew only Haru's boyfriend would call her an idiot woman. It made sense, somewhat. _"It's time! The Tenth is ready!"_ Swiftly, Haru nodded, and shot Kyouko the creepiest of smiles _ever_. Kyouko was reminded of those scary dolls her dad had always bought her; he had never known that those dolls scarred the eye of Kyouko's mind. She did not blame her father, however, since in everyone else's eyes, those dolls were the definition of gorgeous. Kyouko would not agree, though.

All in all, Haru's smile was downright scary, bordering on the psychotic grin plastered on the face of Gokudera earlier today. Suddenly, Kyouko feared for her life. She was too young to die.

In a flash, three figures (clad in all black just like Haru) dashed toward the confused auburn haired girl, quick and quiet, as if they appeared from thin air. Kyouko scurried about amongst the confusion, swaying and then was pushed rather forcefully into the nearby restaurant. Then, the figures (including Haru) dissolved to thin dark air. But Kyouko did manage to catch one of them murmuring "This is all for cute nieces and nephews…" The voice was female, the owner of it small and perhaps extremely unwilling to take part in this…_charade._

A second after she had disappeared, Haru had jumped back into Kyouko's line of sight once again, surprising and almost giving Kyouko a heart attack. This was definitely bad for her health.

"Good luck, Kyouko-chan!" The bubbly woman shot a thumbs up (she was wearing black gloves, as well). Again, she pressed a finger to her earpiece, whispering, "We're all set!" And in an instant, she disappeared, yet _again_.

So, Kyouko was just bombarded by four ninjas, and left in this restaurant alone. What the hell just happened? She seemed dazed, her body quite not steady still, head rocking back and forth.

Finally, she breathed in her atmosphere, and almost fainted. This restaurant was unbelievably _expensive_. Rich crimson carpet, swirly wallpaper designs, blinding chandeliers and lights of gold and diamonds; Kyouko thought she had stumbled into a restaurant fresh from heaven.

And there, standing amongst the quiet peace (for some reason, she had a _strong_ feeling that this peace would _not_ last long at all) was the father of her child, stark ivory white roses shining an ethereal glow, almost blinding Kyouko's eyes. He was sleek, a little messy but perfect, just like how he had been when they'd first met in that party. The black pinstriped suit was crisp, clean, buttons undone, collar unruly, the cerulean of his tie perfectly matching her dress. She gawked at him, mouth gaped like a fish, his lips curled in a sweet smile. Slowly, he walked to her, holding the roses for her to take, shyness brushing his cheeks with a slight red. But the cool honey brown of his eyes displayed different emotions, mysterious, wandering, and collected, almost fond. Gingerly, she took the roses, and her lips spread wider, face heating up. Her earlier worries had washed away by now.

He eyed her, underneath the layer of brown, tapping his foot and curling his fingers in his pockets. She smelled the roses, sweet and utterly pleasant, and then her trance was interrupted by a rather obnoxious scream coming from behind her.

"She took the roses!" Kyouko turned around, and as expected, Haru's boyfriend was standing behind the entrance doors of the restaurant, trying to hide his presence. He failed. Miserably.

He was dressed as dark as night, and now Kyouko noticed he had been one of the ninjas who had attacked her earlier. A taller ninja was brushing shoulders with Gokudera, laughing gleefully; he had also been one of the ones from earlier.

"Now, now, Gokudera, lower your voice!" he chastised in a carefree tone, adjusting his mask with his free hand. Wait, why was he wearing a mask?

The small female spy from earlier had popped up, hiding nervously behind the tall man, and in a timid voice said, "They can hear you, Storm Man."

Gokudera had hissed like a snake, anger constricting his limbs, and Kyouko finally returned her gaze to her "date".

Tsuna had a completely murderous glint in his normally melting chocolate orbs, annoyance evident in the twitching of his lips. "Shut _up_!"

Instantly, all movement by the entrance stopped solid.

Letting a sigh roll passed his lips, Tsuna looked at Kyouko, almost resolute. "Shall we go to our table?" She took his outstretched hand, only after a moment of decision and a second of hesitation. His hand was warm in hers, comforting, not at all scalding like it had been that dazed night.

Instantly, Kyouko's face blossomed pink brushing on red, lips wide in a decapitated smile, as Tsuna led her to the table. Amidst her blushing, she managed to muster the courage to speak, although with a cracked and rushed tone. "The…the r–roses are…b–beautiful…"

She couldn't see his expression, but she did see his blush spread to his ears. He gave no audible response, but that physical response was enough to send her reeling.

They reached their table, and Kyouko again was amazed at the elegance of this restaurant, the interior screaming relaxation. She looked at Tsuna and wondered, eyes glimmering lemony amber, his eyes stray from her face. He looked at anything but her, attention fixed on the sculpture standing in the corner of the room.

Like the gentleman he was, he slid the chair out, coaxing her to sit with a welcoming gesture, and almost eagerly Kyouko sat. She watched him walk around and sit in his own chair in front of her, eyes still screaming sheepish. He was still shy, exactly how he had been at that party. He was a true gentleman (besides the fact that he got her _pregnant_; still Kyouko did not understand the urges and control of men), care seeping from his being and soaking into her. Her face flushed.

It was quiet, the jazz music casting a deceptive calm swirling about the room. No conversation went on between them, Kyouko intently gazing at the flowers he'd given her. It was very...awkward.

Suddenly, another ninja by the name of Haru appeared, bouncing up from her spot behind the table. She jumped about, apparently very upset, as her gloved fingers fumbled with a small black object. Waving her hand about, she neared Kyouko, said girl staring at the scene, disbelieving and skeptical. Haru placed the small object in Kyouko's ear, and shouted.

"Hahi! I can't _believe_ I forgot to give Kyouko-chan her earpiece!" She bobbed her head at Tsuna, sparkles glimmering her aura. "Hi, Tsuna-san! Don't mess this up!"

With that, she skipped away. A raspy _"Idiot Woman!"_ could be heard in the distance.

When Kyouko turned to Tsuna, he had his head down on the table, hair brushing the silverware, and was muttering something incoherent. She almost felt pity for him.

The ninjas were supervising the well-being of this date. It would be sweet and kind if not for the fact that the ninjas were annoying as _hell_.

A minute after she left, Haru's voice sounded in Kyouko's ear, the auburn haired girl's eardrums exploding with the squeaky tone. _"Kyouko-chan! Say something to him! It's so awkward over there!"_

Mouth twisting and twitching, Kyouko thought, looking at Tsuna's still bowed head. What was she supposed to say?

"Umm..." she started, faltering over words to say. And in an instant, a short waitress bounced to their table, alighting the atmosphere with a glorious smile.

"Hello! How are you tonight?!"

That voice sounded too familiar.

Kyouko looked up, the familiar braids and dark orbs catching her eye, and her demeanor brightened somewhat. "I-Pin-chan." Kyouko remembered the time in that mansion's kitchen, the younger girl giggling and laughing, hands at work making snacks for the boys. Haru, at that time, had been discussing something important with Tsuna and the others, leaving Kyouko to make fast friends with the Chinese girl.

"Kyouko-san, you look absolutely gorgeous!" The girl swooned, the menus almost slipping out her fingers. "I will be your waitress this evening! Would you like any drinks?" She handed the menus to the both of them, Tsuna looking quite surprised and confusion contorting on his features. His touched his forefinger to his earpiece.

"Gokudera-kun..." he started, voice barely above a whisper, "what did you do with real waiters and waitresses…?" Kyouko heard some static from their headphones, (fake static, expertly created by Gokudera's wavering tone, although it was very believable), and giggled. "Gokudera-kun!"

A bit frightened for the condition of her and Tsuna's ears, Kyouko again chuckled at Gokudera's boisterous answer. _"We had to make sure the waiters and waitresses were of top class for your date, Tenth! They were horrible, actually, and refused to leave when I asked...So..."_ He trailed off.

So this restaurant was seemingly Tsuna's property now.

Tsuna's mouth dropped open, eyes bulged, bottom lip quivering slightly from his rising anger. His cheeks brushed red. "So you _took care of them_?!"

A different voice was heard now, slightly calmer and completely familiar to Kyouko's ear. _"Sawada, those waiters and waitresses were extremely rude! I don't blame Octopus-Head for holding them hostage!"_

Kyouko slammed her forehead with her palm at her older brother's stupidity.

Tsuna's anger was incredulous now, appearing to calculate the amount of stupidity his subordinates carried. That number was not definable, and kept increasing by the second. Poor Tsuna.

"You're holding them _hostage_?!"

The line cut.

Tsuna covered his face with his hand in desperation.

Kyouko shot him a shy, pitiful smile, reaching over the table and brushing his free hand with her fingers. At the touch, his head instantly shot up, and he looked at her with a glassy yet wilted gaze, lips curving upwards slightly.

Giving I-Pin an answer for the drinks, Kyouko handed the young girl the menus and she scurried away to carry out her pseudo-job. Again, Kyouko avoided eye contact, the crown molding bordering the ceiling very interesting with its intricate design. Her hand was still touching his, the gesture soft and meaningful yet scarce, and she noticed his smile never crumbled.

I-Pin arrived rather quickly with the drinks, blood red wine for both, and Kyouko heard Haru's impressed tone from her earpiece. _"Hahi! I-Pin-chan is a good waitress!"_ She hummed approvingly.

Kyouko brought the rim of the curved glass to her lips, sipping the wine for a brief moment before setting it down on the silk tablecloth. All was silent, slow movements and uncertain breaths, before Tsuna spoke in a flat tone.

"I'm sorry...This date isn't going so well..." he admitted, fingers rubbing the nape of his neck, still avoiding eye contact at all costs. Embarrassment colored the pale of his cheeks, and again Kyouko's lips spread sweetly.

"It is going well, very well actually," she said sternly, convincing.

Yet, Tsuna didn't seem to hear her when he yelled, "I swear I was against the ninja idea!" His hands shot up in defense, body jerking back, and Kyouko couldn't help the hearty laugh escaping her throat.

Quiet surfaced, daunting on the people in the room, the dim lighting casting an eerie glow. Tsuna's expression became dire, eyes dimming, looking years older than he actually was. Kyouko froze, his expression slicing, her eyes wide and shaking. He was pained, the curl of his mouth showcasing a sadness long forgotten by her, and quickly she grabbed his hand in comfort, in an attempt to save him, perhaps.

He looked her in the eye, and she wanted to cry.

For the moment, she decided she'd forget the fact that he was a stranger to her. She'd forget everything, idle and ignorant, stumbling on the road to love. She'd give him a chance, get to know him, build a relationship with him, all for the sake of her baby. She _had_ to, for the baby.

Fortunately, by her touch, Tsuna sobered, mouth again pressed into a smile, eyes still heavy, however. "I know you're worried about the baby, but...I just want to get to know you first."

Kyouko nodded, in all understanding, and squeezed his hand, an inaudible _"It'll be alright."_

Silence descended, words unnecessary, until Mukuro decided to show up, appetizer menus in hand.

Tsuna shot his male Mist Guardian a fiery glare from the corner of his narrowed eyes. "You're a waiter...?"

Kyouko, refusing to let go of Tsuna's hand, felt compressed by Mukuro's presence, the man's overall aura succumbing and scary.

The blue-haired man seemed hardly humorous, handing them the menus with a lazy flick of the wrist. "They forced me." He shrugged his shoulders, smiling creepily at Tsuna's date. "She's cute, Sawada Tsunayoshi, but hardly cuter than my little Chrome." With an echoing giggle, he pranced away, looking quite happy with himself.

Tsuna's limbs constricted, gawking at his Guardian, and screamed after him, "_Mukuro_! I'll kill you!"

Kyouko's gaze was questioning. "He didn't take our orders..."

Tsuna sighed, helpless.

Thirty minutes flew by without much hassle, the silence entirely comfortable, occasional sips of the wine and a sentence here and there. Now, they waited patiently for their food to arrive (eventually, Mukuro had come back for their orders, with a pissed off Gokudera trailing him), Kyouko occasionally humming a softening tune.

And then, chaos erupted.

Mukuro, dark blue hair pulled in a ponytail swaying about, came sauntering out the kitchen door, a platter in hand, and as soon as the door had opened, Gokudera's ear-splitting shouts had pierced the originally calm air.

"Oi, Pineapple, come back here! This fucking chef didn't make the food correctly!"

Again, Tsuna dropped his head on the table, desperation lacing his furious murmurs.

And then voices blared in Tsuna and Kyouko's ears.

_"Tsuna, I think an assassin is here..."_ Yamamoto's voice was uncharacteristically serious, protection underlying his words, completely loyal.

Then Chrome's soft voice was heard. _"No, Rain Man, it's not an assassin...It's–"_

_"Hibari!"_ This time it was Kyouko's brother.

_"Oi! You guys better be keeping your guards up! I'll murder you if you're not doing a good job!"_ shrieked Gokudera.

Apparently, Tsuna's patience snapped, his head jerking upwards from its original bowed position, and he pressed his earpiece. "SHUT _UP_! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME _DEAF_!"

Dead silence followed.

Kyouko covered her mouth with her hand, to hide the inappropriate grin that arrived on her face. The others were all probably left deaf after Tsuna's howl.

After the deafening silence passed, bits and pieces of conversation were heard, voices barely recognizable and far away, as if one of the ninjas was pressing an earpiece and then letting go, only to press again but then let go. Then, Yamamoto's airy tone followed, clear as crystal, laced with chuckles. _"Auw, but we're not doing anything wrong, Hibari!"_

Snippets of a sentence were heard next, in a deep, bloody voice that screamed poison, the promise of murder. They were distantly spoken, but Kyouko was sure she heard the words "disturbing" and "Namimori".

This time, the cold, steely voice was much, _much_ clearer.

Kyouko held onto the tablecloth and shuddered.

_"I'll bite you all to death."_

.

.

.

As expected, the restaurant exploded due to the extreme battle that had followed.

Tsuna had to carry Kyouko and dash out the restaurant before it came crumbling down, and then had gone inside to put an end to the violence and foolishness.

Like she had planned, the whole restaurant had erupted in flames.

Kyouko stared from across the street at the restaurant. It burned in orange flames, cinders flying and the air turned scalding. Fire trucks and police were arriving, sirens and shocked chatter contaminating the air.

The ninja Haru appeared next to Kyouko, clicking her tongue and crossing her arms. "Such a shame. It was a beautiful restaurant too."

.

.

.

Later that night, Tsuna and Kyouko sat on whatever remained of the restaurant (fortunately no innocent people were hurt during the explosion), the rubble bountiful.

Kyouko was engulfed in apologies from the brunette, "I'm sorry" tumbling out his mouth every second. She ruffled his hair soothingly with her hand, and smiled warmly in acceptance.

Tsuna sat sulking, his head down, and whispered in a depleting tone, "I want to cry..."

Kyouko grabbed his hand and laughed.

* * *

**They had their date. With ninjas. And a little fluff. Yay! I hope their relationship progress isn't going too fast...**

**As usual, I apologize for the possible mistakes and possible OOC-ness. This chapter was weird. And I have no clue when the next update will be. Exams are slowly killing me.**

**Drop a review. :)**


End file.
